Cast
The following is a list of every actor and actress who ever had a part in CBS' Under the Dome. Main Cast Season One Mike Vogel SDCC 2014.jpg|''Mike Vogel|link=Mike Vogel Rachelle Lefevre (2).jpg|Rachelle Lefevre|link=Rachelle Lefevre Natalie Martinez.jpg|Natalie Martinez|link=Natalie Martinez Britt Robertson.jpg|Britt Robertson|link=Britt Robertson Alexander Koch.jpg|Alexander Koch|link=Alexander Koch Colin Ford (2).jpg|Colin Ford|link=Colin Ford Nicholas Strong.jpg|Nicholas Strong|link=Nicholas Strong Jolene Purdy.jpg|Jolene Purdy|link=Jolene Purdy Aisha Hinds.jpg|Aisha Hinds|link=Aisha Hinds Jeff Fahey.jpg|Jeff Fahey|link=Jeff Fahey Dean Norris (7).jpg|Dean Norris|link=Dean Norris Season Two Mike Vogel SDCC 2014.jpg|Mike Vogel|link=Mike Vogel Rachelle Lefevre (2).jpg|Rachelle Lefevre|link=Rachelle Lefevre Natalie Martinez.jpg|Natalie Martinez|link=Natalie Martinez Britt Robertson.jpg|Britt Robertson|link=Britt Robertson Alexander Koch.jpg|Alexander Koch|link=Alexander Koch Eddie Cahill (6).jpg|Eddie Cahill|link=Eddie Cahill Colin Ford (2).jpg|Colin Ford|link=Colin Ford Nicholas Strong.jpg|Nicholas Strong|link=Nicholas Strong MacKenzie Lintz (7).jpg|MacKenzie Lintz|link=MacKenzie Lintz Karla Crome.jpg|Karla Crome|link=Karla Crome Dean Norris (7).jpg|Dean Norris|link=Dean Norris Season Three Mike Vogel SDCC 2014.jpg|Mike Vogel|link=Mike Vogel Rachelle Lefevre (2).jpg|Rachelle Lefevre|link=Rachelle Lefevre Alexander Koch.jpg|Alexander Koch|link=Alexander Koch Eddie Cahill (6).jpg|Eddie Cahill|link=Eddie Cahill Colin Ford (2).jpg|Colin Ford|link=Colin Ford MacKenzie Lintz (7).jpg|MacKenzie Lintz|link=MacKenzie Lintz Kylie Bunbury.png|Kylie Bunbury|link=Kylie Bunbury Dean Norris (7).jpg|Dean Norris|link=Dean Norris Guest Cast Season One Samantha_Mathis.jpg|Samantha Mathis|link=Samantha Mathis MacKenzie Lintz (7).jpg|MacKenzie Lintz|link=MacKenzie Lintz Beth Broderick (3).jpg|Beth Broderick|link=Beth Broderick Dale Raoul.jpg|Dale Raoul|link=Dale Raoul Ned Bellamy 2.JPG|Ned Bellamy|link=Ned Bellamy Leon Rippy.jpg|Leon Rippy|link=Leon Rippy Celia Weston.jpg|Celia Weston|link=Celia Weston Jeff Glor (4).jpg|Jeff Glor|link=Jeff Glor (Actor) Megan.JPG|Megan Ketch|link=Megan Ketch Natalie Zea.jpg|Natalie Zea|link=Natalie Zea Mare Winningham.jpg|Mare Winningham|link=Mare Winningham Jason Alexander Davis.jpg|Jason Alexander Davis|link=Jason Alexander Davis Season Two Britt Robertson.jpg|Britt Robertson|link=Britt Robertson Aisha Hinds.jpg|Aisha Hinds|link=Aisha Hinds Jolene Purdy.jpg|Jolene Purdy|link=Jolene Purdy Grace Victoria Cox.jpg|Grace Victoria Cox|link=Grace Victoria Cox Sherry Stringfield.jpg|Sherry Stringfield|link=Sherry Stringfield Dale Raoul.jpg|Dale Raoul|link=Dale Raoul Dwight Yoakam.jpg|Dwight Yoakam|link=Dwight Yoakam Megan.JPG|Megan Ketch|link=Megan Ketch Brett Cullen (4).jpg|Brett Cullen|link=Brett Cullen Max Ehrich (2).png|Max Ehrich|link=Max Ehrich Season Three Marg Helgenberger.jpg|Marg Helgenberger|link=Marg Helgenberger Grace Victoria Cox.jpg|Grace Victoria Cox|link=Grace Victoria Cox Max Ehrich (2).png|Max Ehrich|link=Max Ehrich Aisha Hinds.jpg|Aisha Hinds|link=Aisha Hinds Ryan Shams.JPG|Ryan Shams|link=Ryan Shams Brett Cullen (4).jpg|Brett Cullen|link=Brett Cullen Eriq La Salle.jpg|Eriq La Salle|link=Eriq La Salle Bess Rous.png|Bess Rous|link=Bess Rous Andrew J. West.png|Andrew J. West|link=Andrew J. West Frank Whaley.png|Frank Whaley|link=Frank Whaley Gia Mantegna.png|Gia Mantegna|link=Gia Mantegna Megan.JPG|Megan Ketch|link=Megan Ketch Paul McCrane6.jpg|Paul McCrane|link=Paul McCrane Dann Florek.png|Dann Florek|link=Dann Florek Co-Stars Season One John Elvis (4).jpg|John Elvis|link=John Elvis Talmadge Ragan (2).jpg|Talmadge Ragan|link=Talmadge Ragan Michael_Rosander.jpg|Michael Rosander|link=Michael Rosander Kwajalyn Brown (4).jpg|Kwajalyn Brown|link=Kwajalyn Brown Josh Carter.jpg|Josh Carter|link=Josh Carter R_Keith.JPG|R. Keith Harris|link=R. Keith Harris John_Casino.png|John Casino|link=John Casino Dave_Blamy.jpg|Dave Blamy|link=Dave Blamy Joe Knezevich (2).jpg|Joe Knezevich|link=Joe Knezevich Kevin Sizemore.jpg|Kevin Sizemore|link=Kevin Sizemore Troy_Rudeseal.jpg|Troy Rudeseal|link=Troy Rudeseal Anna_Sharma.jpg|Anna Sharma|link=Anna Sharma Unseen.png|David M. Smith|link=David M. Smith Charlon Turner.png|Charlon Turner|link=Charlon Turner Maureen Mountcastle.jpg|Maureen Mountcastle|link=Maureen Mountcastle Zeeko Zaki (4).jpg|Zeeko Zaki|link=Zeeko Zaki Katie Garfield.jpg|Katie Garfield|link=Katie Garfield Chantelle Mussenden.jpg|Chantelle Mussenden|link=Chantelle Mussenden Andrew Vogel.jpg|Andrew Vogel|link=Andrew Vogel Darryl Booker.jpg|Darryl Booker|link=Darryl Booker Nick Basta.jpg|Nick Basta|link=Nick Basta Bill Eudaly.jpg|Bill Eudaly|link=Bill Eudaly Deborah Childs.jpg|Deborah Childs|link=Deborah Childs Crystal Martinez.jpg|Crystal Martinez|link=Crystal Martinez Elena Varela.jpg|Elena Varela|link=Elena Varela Dane Northcut.jpg|Dane Northcutt|link=Dane Northcutt Robin_Dale_Robertson.JPG|Robin Dale Robertson|link=Robin Dale Robertson Al Vicente.jpg|Al Vicente|link=Al Vicente Arianne Martin.jpg|Arianne Martin|link=Arianne Martin Ellen Rice (2).JPG|Ellen Rice|link=Ellen Rice Gary Weeks.png|Gary Weeks|link=Gary Weeks Rahsheem Shabazz.jpg|Rahsheem Shabazz|link=Rahsheem Shabazz Nick Madrick.jpg|Nick Madrick|link=Nick Madrick Ed Ricker.jpg|Ed Ricker|link=Ed Ricker Jaret Sears.jpg|Jaret Sears|link=Jaret Sears Linds Edwards.jpg|Linds Edwards|link=Linds Edwards Ray Stoney.jpg|Ray Stoney|link=Ray Stoney Lucia Forte.jpg|Lucia Forte|link=Lucia Forte Kelley Davis (2).jpg|Kelley Davis|link=Kelley Davis Zach_Hanner.JPG|Zach Hanner|link=Zach Hanner Michael_Brady.JPG|Michael Brady|link=Michael Brady Tony_Schnur.JPG|Tony Schnur|link=Tony Schnur LukeDonaldson.jpg|Luke Donaldson|link=Luke Donaldson Jeff Chase.jpg|Jeff Chase|link=Jeff Chase Adam Poole.jpg|Adam Poole|link=Adam Poole Michael Tourek.jpg|Michael Tourek|link=Michael Tourek Jimmy Gonzales.png|Jimmy Gonzales|link=Jimmy Gonzales Bob Fisher.jpg|Bob Fisher|link=Bob Fisher Raheem Babaloa.jpg|Raheem Babalola|link=Raheem Babalola Evan Gamble.jpg|Evan Gamble|link=Evan Gamble Matthew Cornwell.jpg|Matthew Cornwell|link=Matthew Cornwell Berry Newkirk.png|Berry Newkirk|link=Berry Newkirk Derek Roberts.jpg|Derek Roberts|link=Derek Roberts Rey Hernandez.jpg|Rey Hernandez|link=Rey Hernandez Matthew Austin Murray.png|Matthew Austin Murray|link=Matthew Austin Murray Kevin_A_Hall.JPG|Kevin A. Hall|link=Kevin A. Hall Jeremy Conner.jpg|Jeremy Conner|link=Jeremy Conner Christy Grantham.jpg|Christy Grantham|link=Christy Grantham Jay Gates.jpg|Jay Gates|link=Jay Gates Kevin Cassidy.jpg|Kevin Cassidy|link=Kevin Cassidy Benjamin Rowe.jpg|Benjamin Rowe|link=Benjamin Rowe Christopher Johnson.jpg|Christopher Johnson|link=Christopher Johnson Kevin Patrick Murphy.jpg|Kevin Patrick Murphy|link=Kevin Patrick Murphy Zuri Adele (2).jpg|Zuri Adele|link=Zuri Adele Season Two Stephen King.jpg|Stephen King|link=Stephen King Matt McHugh.jpg|Matt McHugh|link=Matt McHugh Hannah Black.png|Hannah Black|link=Hannah Black Austin_James_Parker.jpg|Austin James Parker|link=Austin James Parker Reide Hale.jpg|Reide Hale|link=Reide Hale Estes Tarver.jpg|Estes Tarver|link=Estes Tarver Myke Holmes.jpg|Myke Holmes|link=Myke Holmes Michael Tourek.jpg|Michael Tourek|link=Michael Tourek Dwayne Boyd.jpg|Dwayne Boyd|link=Dwayne Boyd Tia Hendricks.jpg|Tia Hendricks|link=Tia Hendricks Samantha Worthen (4).jpg|Samantha Worthen|link=Samantha Worthen Eugene H. Russell IV.jpg|Eugene H. Russell IV|link=Eugene H. Russell IV John Elvis (4).jpg|John Elvis|link=John Elvis Christopher Matthew Cook.jpg|Christopher Matthew Cook|link=Christopher Matthew Cook Fernando Martinez.jpg|Fernando Martinez|link=Fernando Martinez Brian Distance.jpg|Brian Distance|link=Brian Distance Kendrick N. Cross.jpg|Kendrick N. Cross|link=Kendrick N. Cross Susan Williams.jpg|Susan Williams|link=Susan Williams Angelina_M_Cortez.JPG|Angelina Cortez|link=Angelina Cortez Curt_Willis.JPG|Curt Willis|link=Curt Willis Brody Rose.JPG|Brody Rose|link=Brody Rose Jessejames Locorriere (3).jpg|Jessejames Locorriere|link=Jessejames Locorriere Mike Whaley.png|Mike Whaley|link=Mike Whaley Colin Dennard (5).jpg|Colin Dennard|link=Colin Dennard Austin_Stack.JPG|Austin M. Stack|link=Austin M. Stack Brennon Olsen.png|Brennon Olsen|link=Brennon Olsen R_Keith.JPG|R. Keith Harris|link=R. Keith Harris Bryant.png|Bryant Prince|link=Bryant Prince Season Three John Elvis (4).jpg|John Elvis|link=John Elvis Brian_Stapf.png|Brian Stapf|link=Brian Stapf Nick J. McNeil.jpg|Nick J. McNeil|link=Nick J. McNeil Shelton Grant.png|Shelton Grant|link=Shelton Grant Megan Glover.JPG|Megan Glover|link=Megan Glover Andrew Kochman.png|Andrew Kochman|link=Andrew Kochman Mike Whaley.png|Mike Whaley|link=Mike Whaley Edward Gelhaus.jpg|Edward Gelhaus|link=Edward Gelhaus Hailey Wist.PNG|Hailey Wist|link=Hailey Wist Josué Gutierrez.png|Josué Gutierrez|link=Josué Gutierrez Shane Callahan.jpg|Shane Callahan|link=Shane Callahan Chante Bowser.jpg|Chanté Bowser|link=Chanté Bowser Matthew Warzel.jpg|Matthew Warzel|link=Matthew Warzel Tia Hendricks.jpg|Tia Hendricks|link=Tia Hendricks Scott Parks.jpg|Scott Parks|link=Scott Parks Vince Foster.png|Vince Foster|link=Vince Foster Allie McCulloch.jpg|Allie McCulloch|link=Allie McCulloch Roger Floyd.jpg|Roger Floyd|link=Roger Floyd Hannah Jelinovic.jpg|Hannah Jelinovic|link=Hannah Jelinovic Dan Chandler.png|Dan Chandler|link=Dan Chandler Anthony Reynolds.jpg|Anthony Reynolds|link=Anthony Reynolds Lee Spencer.jpg|Lee Spencer|link=Lee Spencer Jerri Tubbs.jpg|Jerri Tubbs|link=Jerri Tubbs Macsen Lintz.png|Macsen Lintz|link=Macsen Lintz Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Co-Stars Category:TV Series Uncredited Season One Harold Walker.JPG|Harold Walker|link=Harold Walker David_Pascau.JPG|David Pascua|link=David Pascua William Frasca.png|William Frasca|link=William Frasca Rob_Koebel.JPG|Rob Koebel|link=Rob Koebel Mary-Jo_Jackson.JPG|Mary-Jo Jackson|link=Mary-Jo Jackson Richard Bachellor.png|Richard Bachellor|link=Richard Bachellor Steve_Baldwin.JPG|Steve Baldwin|link=Steve Baldwin Kevin M. Conte.jpg|Kevin M. Conte|link=Kevin M. Conte Jordanna Jones.JPG|Jordanna Jones|link=Jordanna Jones Brian_Russell.JPG|Brian Russell|link=Brian Russell DaneckaPeyton.jpg|Danecka Peyton|link= Danecka Peyton Sherrie_Bowling.JPG|Sherrie Bowling|link=Sherrie Bowling Darrell Rackley.jpg|Darrell Rackley|link=Darrell Rackley Ben_Yemba_(1).JPG|Ben Yemba|link=Ben Yemba Unseen.png|Lemuel Heida|link=Lemuel Heida Alexia Stip.jpg|Alexia Stip|link=Alexia Stip Kristina Tonkowska.png|Kristina Tonkowska|link=Kristina Tonkowska Kent Shocknek.jpg|Kent Shocknek|link=Kent Shocknek Unseen.png|Wil Smith|link=Wil Smith Jonathan Edwards.png|Jonathan Edwards|link=Jonathan Edwards Unseen.png|Robert Gregory Cole|link=Robert Gregory Cole Carolyn_Foland.JPG|Carolyn Foland|link=Carolyn Foland Unseen.png|Griffin O'Connor|link=Griffin O'Connor Philip Odango.png|Philip Odango|link=Philip Odango Paul Shaplin.jpg|Paul Shaplin|link=Paul Shaplin Josh_Turner.JPG|Josh Turner|link=Josh Turner Melissa_A_Veal.JPG|Melissa Veal|link=Melissa Veal Rochelle Aycoth (2).jpg|Rochelle Aycoth|link=Rochelle Aycoth Joe_Montanti.JPG|Joe Montanti|link=Joe Montanti Caroline Kahn.png|Caroline Kahn|link=Caroline Kahn Charles Alan Ratliff.jpg|Charles Alan Ratliff|link=Charles Alan Ratliff James Alcorn.png|James Alcorn|link=James Alcorn Quincy Villanueva.png|Quincy Villanueva|link=Quincy Villanueva Leila Arafat.png|Leila Arafat|link=Leila Arafat Shannon Blackledge.png|Shannon Blackledge|link=Shannon Blackledge Unseen.png|Karen Malina|link=Karen Malina Jo Ann Mason.png|Jo Ann Mason|link=Jo Ann Mason Unseen.png|James Nass|link=James Nass Carol Stephans.png|Carol Stephans|link=Carol Stephans Lia_Zazzali_2.JPG|Lia Zazzali|link=Lia Zazzali Chip Lane.jpg|Chip Lane|link=Chip Lane Julie Kendall.jpg|Julie Kendall|link=Julie Kendall Christopher Donald Gallagher.jpg|Christopher Donald Gallagher|link=Christopher Donald Gallagher Kayla_Jane_Sawhill_2.JPG|Kayla Jane Sawhill|link=Kayla Jane Sawhill Meghan H. Jones.png|Meghan H. Jones|link=Meghan H. Jones David Schifter.jpg|David Schifter|link=David Schifter Huck Borden.jpg|Huck Borden|link=Huck Borden Jason Bigart.png|Jason Bigart|link=Jason Bigart Teagan Heesch.png|Teagan Heesch|link=Teagan Heesch Sam_DeMary.JPG|Sam DeMary|link=Sam DeMary Andrea Alcorn.JPG|Andrea Alcorn|link=Andrea Alcorn Kristi Booher.jpg|Kristi Booher|link=Kristi Booher Frederick Carpenter.jpg|Frederick Carpenter|link=Frederick Carpenter Unseen.png|Thomas Doutt|link=Thomas Doutt Mark Guy Thompson.jpg|Mark Guy Thompson|link=Mark Guy Thompson Unseen.png|Joshua Cook|link=Joshua Cook Randy Grazio.png|Randy Grazio|link=Randy Grazio Kelli-Anne Harris.jpg|Kelli-Anne Harris|link=Kelli-Anne Harris Gregory French.jpg|Gregory French|link=Gregory French Bonnie Cole.png|Bonnie Cole|link=Bonnie Cole Chris Sepulveda.JPG|Chris Sepulveda|link=Chris Sepulveda Don A. King.jpg|Don A. King|link=Don A. King Alex S. Taylor.png|Alex S. Taylor|link=Alex S. Taylor Fred Galle.png|Fred Galle|link=Fred Galle John Carter.png|John Carter|link=John Carter Unseen.png|David Jimerson|link=David Jimerson Tam.JPG|Tammy Rackley|link=Tammy Rackley Kegan Dean Rushing.png|Kegan Dean Rushing|link=Kegan Dean Rushing David-Alexander Coley.png|David-Alexander Coley|link=David-Alexander Coley Unseen.png|Beth Gosnell|link=Beth Gosnell Carlo St. James.png|Carlo St. James|link=Carlo St. James Libby Blanton.jpg|Libby Blanton|link=Libby Blanton Unseen.png|Joseph Milton Hodges Jr.|link=Joseph Milton Hodges Jr. Unseen.png|Joseph Milton Hodges Sr.|link=Joseph Milton Hodges Sr. Nancy Rouse Hodges.png|Nancy Rouse Hodges|link=Nancy Rouse Hodges Unseen.png|Damien McGowan|link=Damien McGowan Unseen.png|Teresa McGowan|link=Teresa McGowan Alan Boell.png|Alan Boell|link=Alan Boell John Merical.png|John Merical|link=John Merical Season Two Rochelle Aycoth (2).jpg|Rochelle Aycoth|link=Rochelle Aycoth Harold Walker.JPG|Harold Walker|link=Harold Walker David_Pascau.JPG|David Pascua|link=David Pascua William Frasca.png|William Frasca|link=William Frasca Mary-Jo_Jackson.JPG|Mary-Jo Jackson|link=Mary-Jo Jackson Joe Montanti.JPG|Joe Montanti|link=Joe Montanti Caroline Kahn.png|Caroline Kahn|link=Caroline Kahn Carlo St. James.png|Carlo St. James|link=Carlo St. James Tim Greene.png|Tim Greene|link=Tim Greene Unseen.png|Joseph Milton Hodges Jr.|link=Joseph Milton Hodges Jr. Unseen.png|Joseph Milton Hodges Sr.|link=Joseph Milton Hodges Sr. Nancy Rouse Hodges.png|Nancy Rouse Hodges|link=Nancy Rouse Hodges Tony McLemore.JPG|Tony McLemore|link=Tony McLemore Kayla_Narron.JPG|Kayla Narron|link=Kayla Narron Bryleigh Saunders.png|Bryleigh Saunders|link=Bryleigh Saunders Marlo Scheitler.png|Marlo Scheitler|link=Marlo Scheitler Mary Austin (2).JPG|Mary Austin|link=Mary Austin Diana_Lenska.JPG|Diana Lenska|link=Diana Lenska David Schifter.jpg|David Schifter|link=David Schifter Season Three William Frasca.png|William Frasca|link=William Frasca Mary Austin (2).JPG|Mary Austin|link=Mary Austin Gisetvaletinpitcr.jpg|Gissette Valentin|link=Gisette Valentin David_Pascau.JPG|David Pascua''|link=David Pascua Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Co-Stars Category:TV Series